Lionborn
by TheKeybladeForger
Summary: What if Conrad had truly been Yuri's father? What would Yuri have turned out like? This is a story which I hope will answer this question, in an AU where the two of them live togtether in a isolated village in the forest where hunters are praised and revered by others. So Yuri, being the kind-hearted soul that he is, will he be able to handle the hunt as a Son of the Lionborn?
1. The Hunt

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh, this is purely fan-made.

**Note: **Oh my freaking gosh...so I was messing with the _'replace color'_ tool I have in one of my video maker programs on a clip from KKM with Conrad and when I was trying to make the sky a darker shade of blue to make it look like it was nighttime I accidentally turned his hair black _(and I'll be sure to upload it later for you guys too.)_ But when I did, I stopped dead in my tracks because the sudden resemblance Conrad had to Yuri sent chills up my spine and I just knew I had to explore this idea in story form! So, I kinda already mentioned something like this before in another story of mine with a partial AU where Conrad was Yuri's adoptive father but now I have decided that I'm going to do a full on AU story with them and it's going to be awesome! Though sadly that means there won't be any guyxguy action because even I draw the line at having relatives fall for each other _'that way'_ in stories _(and yes, I'm looking at you SaraxBarias pairers!)_Anyway, wish me luck with this and I hope you all enjoy it!

**P.S.**Ok,disregard the part about posting the video soon, I just did and you can find the link on my profile page. Hope you like it!

* * *

_~The Hunt~_

* * *

_The soft footfall of slender hooves broke the silence of the otherwise still forest as a young doe bound through the trees. And it almost felt like nothing else dared to breath for fear of breaking the illusion of peace surrounding them, knowing that it could be shattered at any moment by hunters. Hunters much like the two hidden in the shaded eaves of the surrounding brook where the oblivious doe paused to briefly survey its surroundings._

_Then, after deeming it safe, the unsuspecting deer lowered its delicate head for a well-deserved drink of spring water after a long day of avoiding potential predators. Until now that is, when a pair of dark eyes slowly detached themselves from the rest of the shadows directly onto her. Watching in silence, and waiting for their chance to strike._

"_I-I don't think I can do this, my hands won't stop shaking..." Yuri whispered almost inaudibly as he glanced back at his father with eyes that suggested he would rather do anything than what they were doing now, his first hunt._

_Acutely aware of his discomfort, Conrad smiled cordially and reassured him with a gentle touch on the shoulder as he knelt closer beside him, "You'll be fine, just breathe and try to keep your hands steady. The rest will come with instinct. All you have to do is focus and pay close attention to the movements of your target. Search for the pattern, then, think of their next move before you act and release. Don't panic if they move differently though, adjust yourself and notch another arrow as quickly as you can and trust in yourself, alright?"_

_Yuri nodded mutely and took as deep of a breath as he dared without alerting the deer to their otherwise undetected presence. However, watching the doe reminded Yuri of the frailty and grace of his mother, who gave her life to give him his. And how the sun was glistening off the doe's fur was just like how Yuri envisioned it would have on his mother's soft blue hair; like the morning sunlight sifting underwater, gentle and swaying when brushed by the breeze._

_Taking another breath, Yuri put his feelings of guilt about killing such an innocent animal aside and at last he drew his bow back to eye-level and before he could hesitate again Yuri released the tension with a sharp thwang. The deadly arrow cut through the air straight and true directly towards the doe's unprotected breast. And there it struck. Felling the poor beast and wetting the ground with its blood._

"_You did it Yuri, well done," Conrad smiled, stepping out of their hiding place to approach their kill._

_However due to Yuri's lack of experience, he quickly found that the deer was still alive. Just barely clinging to life as it whimpered helplessly on the ground..._

_The sight of it made Yuri freeze. He had never seen anything _'dying' _before, since his father always brought home whatever he had just hunted after carefully preparing and wrapping the meat in cloth to hide the remaining gore. And maybe it was because Yuri was so kindhearted-not to mention young-but he found himself sobbing because of what he had done, feeling like he was a terrible person for killing the deer._

"_Yuri," Conrad murmured with concern, walking back towards his son and clasping his small shoulders he asked, "What's wrong?"_

"_Why do we have to kill other living things to stay alive?" Yuri asked him, sobbing and pointing down at the deer. "The soldiers say that sometimes we have to kill other people too, to keep everybody safe. But why? Why do they have to die just so someone else can live...?"_

I should have known, _Conrad thought furiously to himself. _It's only been a year since his mother died but Yuri still blames himself for being alive instead of her. So maybe this was a bad idea to bring him out here. Even though it's a time-honored tradition to teach him how to hunt on his seventh birthday, I should not forget whose son he really is...

_Embracing Yuri and stroking his dark hair, Conrad whispered soothingly, "Shh, it's alright Yuri. I'm sorry, I should have waited until you were ready for this."_

_Clinging to his father, Yuri whimpered, "I'm sorry. I did everything you said but still-!"_

"_Remember this feeling Yuri," Conrad told him in earnest. "This belief that all life is sacred is absolutely true and should not be taken lightly. We should never kill without reason. And even with a reason, you should always try to choose to preserve life whenever you can. Your mother knew that, that's why she chose to save you instead of herself. If she hadn't, both of you could have been lost and I would have been left alone. So if a single sacrifice can save more than one person, it is worth doing. But no matter what happens you have to remember to live as long as you can to protect what matters without unnecessary sacrifice. Do you understand Yuri?"_

_Yuri nodded, "Yes father..."_


	2. Coming of Age

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh, this is purely fan-made.

**Note: **So as you can see I'm experimenting with a little bit of a different outline this time to liven things up. I hope you guys like it. And eventually I'll make a new cover for this story but for now it will stay on the default image until I find the time-and inspiration-to draw something or find another picture that fits well with it. Either way please enjoy and don't forget to review!

~Chapter 1: Coming of Age~

_(No Easy Way by Digital Daggers)_

_I'm a victim of my instinct._

_Unraveling and reeling, think I'm wise._

_Our freedom can be deadly._

_I watch the walls around me, falling down._

_So far away, from safe and sound._

_I've lost control, I've lost control_

_Where do I run? Where do I run now?_

_There's no easy way, no easy way out._

_When everything's come, when everything's come, undone._

_There's no easy way, no easy way, out._

_I'm prisoned, but believing._

_Twisting my delusions, best beware._

_My peace can be deceiving._

_I'm steady in the deep end of despair._

_So far away, from safe and sound._

_I've lost control, I've lost control_

_Where do I run? Where do I run now?_

_There's no easy way, no easy way out._

_When everything's come, when everything's come, undone._

_There's no easy way, no easy way, out._

_No easy way out._

_There's no easy way, no easy way, out._

_Where do I run? Where do I run now?_

_There's no easy way, no easy way out._

_When everything's come, when everything's come, undone._

_There's no easy way, no easy way, out._

_There's no easy way, no easy way, out._

_When everything's come, when everything's come, undone._

_There's no easy way, no easy way, no easy way, no easy way, out._

* * *

Bright rays of sunlight peaking in from the outside stirred Yuri from his dream as he stretched himself and stared at the cloth ceiling above him; otherwise known as the sloping roof of his tent. Strange that he was dreaming about his first hunt when Yuri was so close to finally being able hunt alone without his father's guidance now that he was about to turn sixteen. Because more than anything, Yuri wanted to prove to Conrad that he could do now what he could not do then...which was to accept that death was just another reality of life which some could escape through skill, cunning, or strength while others could not due to the slow decay of age or illness or to the will of the forest like his mother, Julia, had nine years ago...

His mother's body had always been rather frail despite her strong willful spirit but that actually wasn't what lead to her death. It was Yuri. When he was six years old Yuri had developed a dangerously high fever one day after getting caught out in the heavy rain helping some wounded animal or another that he had been nursing back to health in secret-or so he thought.

Thankfully Conrad realized where he was in time and found Yuri collapsed on one of the many faded hunting trails leading into the forest, but by then Yuri's dark eyes were glazed with fever and delirium. Conrad immediately brought him home to his mother-who was blessed with a healing touch-however Yuri's fever only worsened over the course of the next several days. And not even she could not figure out why her healing arts were having no effect on Yuri.

So, in desperation to save their dying child, Julia prayed to the God of the forest for a way to save his life, which was quickly starting to fade away to almost nothing. And it was then that a voice-which may or may not have been their God-spoke to her in a dream and said, _I have heard your cries, but, the forest has already staked its claim on this child. And soon he shall return his mortal flesh unto the earth that his soul may walk freely among the spirits, whom shall one day have great need of him in whatever form he is bidden to bear in the life to come._

Julia had no idea what the voice meant by those cryptic words but nevertheless, she replied calmly, "I do not know of what destiny awaits my son but, this Claiming is far too soon. He has only just begun to live and you say that it is his time to return to the forest? Please, there must be some way that my child can live on and still fulfill whatever role awaits him in the future. Please, I'll do anything..."

Then the voice asked her- _Then, would you give your own life to the forest in exchange? For that is the only way to appease the forest because of what lives in his blood. The blood of the Lionborn, whom they have sought out for an age beyond counting._

She was unfamiliar with the term but the weight of the word in the voice that spoke to her told Julia that it was undoubtedly important, perhaps even sacred. However, that was not what made Julia decide to perish in place of her son. It was because for a mother, there is no greater love than to give life to their child, much like the forest did for them...

And that was how his mother died.

Long years had passed since then and soon Yuri finally came to accept that he was alive because of her selfless sacrifice, and he did not intend to ever waste a single breath, sight, sound, smell, or touch during the years he had left to live now. He fully intended to embrace the world and experience as much as he could not only for his own sake, but to share it all with his darling mother once they were reunited in the heavens.

Over the last three days, Yuri spent most of his time camped on the outskirts of the village as a way to become accustomed to living out in the wilderness alone. It was quite possible that his first hunt alone could go on for days since the herds were starting their seasonal trek to the breeding grounds where they would carefully raise the next generation of their herd. And Yuri knew that not only would the deer be more alert to their surroundings because of it, but the stags would not be their usual docile selves and he could very well get himself injured by their sharp spear-like horns if he wasn't equally as careful.

Either way, Yuri was so excited that he could hardly contain his energy. Even Conrad-his ordinarily very patient father-was having a difficult time reigning Yuri in which is why he was the one who suggested camping out as a way to practice the skills Yuri needed while out on his own for the first time. And in response Yuri did just that and more; he even brought his tools along to prepare a new set of handmade arrows in addition to the ones Conrad bought him and also was often found sparring with his friends in the village square with reckless abandon as a way to keep himself from becoming too restless.

Watching Yuri from his perch on the lofty branches of a nearby tree, Conrad worried about his son letting his excitement cloud his reason and caution once he entered the true thrall of the forest where there would be no one there to monitor him or give him advice. Moments later, Conrad's childhood friend, Yosak, strode up to the tree in question and called, "Hey, you coming down or what? The young man's heading this way to have a chat with his dear-old-dad so you might want to make yourself scarce before he catches onto the fact that you've been spying on him."

"Yosak," Conrad responded curtly, saying his name in a way that surmised what he really wanted to say to that, which he did a few seconds later. "For your information I haven't been spying on Yuri. At least not as long as you are implying..." jumping down from the tree though Conrad admitted, "...however, I felt slightly uneasy because of the violent storm we had last night and wanted to make sure that Yuri was prepared for the unexpected gale and heavy rainfall and remembered to tether his tent correctly. It looks like I was worried for nothing though, he did everything exactly as I taught him. In fact, Yuri came up with a few new techniques even I never even considered to handle the storm. I was highly impressed actually. Not that I can tell _him_ that for the same reasons you just brought up."

Yosak grinned but added with all seriousness, "Yeah well, the last thing the kid needs is a strong ego when he's about to face the real dangers of the forest that are not so forgiving as camping out in the backyard. This part of the forest might seem peaceful but as you and I both know that isn't the case. Predators still skirt this village from time to time while following the herds or some other prey. So what he's really going to need for this is a clear head and quick feet if he's going to make it out of there unscathed. But since this is _your_ son we're talking about I'm sure he'll be fine. And if he isn't, he knows how to light a signal fire or alert us some other way if anything happens so as long as he doesn't venture in too deeply into the forest and stumble across the Waypass that leads to the oldest part of the forest then we've got nothing to worry about."

Clapping Yosak on the shoulder in a brotherly fashion, Conrad smiled in kind and nodded, "That is why I'll be counting on you to keep an eye on Yuri from a safe distance during the hunt. I know this isn't traditional but with how restless the forest has appeared lately I can't help but feel as though something big is about to happen in there. And since Yuri is the only one coming of age this time, there won't be a hunting party with him like there was last year. Usually I wouldn't be this overprotective but with things like this I can't help but be a little concerned for his safety..."

"Nah I get it," Yosak sympathized, "I'd be worried too if I had a kid like Yuri. He's a smart one but...sometimes a little too timid for his own good."

Conrad chuckled lightly as they made their way down the path towards his house where Yuri was heading before he said, "That's true enough, although I wish there were more like Yuri in the world who were not as quick to shed blood, especially each other's. So much of this world has been reclaimed by the forest that it is becoming more and more dangerous to travel to the other villages let alone to the city. We can get most of what we need from the forest but not everything. However the main roads are almost _more_ treacherous than the forest because there are those consciously seeking out someone to kill. And as you well know, Yuri has never taken up a blade against a human-being aside from training with me or sparring with his friends so I am concerned that he might not be able to find it within himself to take another human life even to defend himself. Not after what his mother did and not after living such a sheltered life here with me..." glancing at Yosak, he added gravely, "...that is why once this hunt is over I intend to take Yuri traveling with me like my father did. And I have already seen first-hand both sides of the blade, the one that has felled mere beasts, and the one that has slain my fellow man. If Yuri intends to survive the life Julia blessed him with, he needs to learn what it might cost him to keep it."

Raising an eyebrow, Yosak inquired, "Are you going to tell him then, or is this just an excuse to get out of here before something happens? After all you said so yourself...the forest is becoming restless and I think we both know what it really means."

"I do," Conrad relented, "But that doesn't mean I'll let them take my son like they took Julia. If they want him, it will be on my terms. Not theirs."


	3. Something to Protect

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh, this is purely fan-made.

**Note: **On a random note, another part of what actually inspired me to write this besides the video thing _(which is now up on my YouTube account)_ was also one of my favorite PS1 games called Jade Cocoon: Story of the Tamamau mostly because of the forest vs. mankind part and about hunters supporting their village out of duty. Anyway, please enjoy and wish me luck on the rest of my finals!

~Chapter 2: Something to Protect~

_(Protecting Me by Aly and Aj)_

_You, You're always there for me_

_When I need you most_

_Day and night you're by my side_

_Protecting me_

_When I feel like crashing down_

_You seem to be around_

_There you are_

_You're not that far cos_

_Whenever, where ever baby_

_You'll protect me_

_No matter what_

_Hold me tight with all your might_

_And you'll never let me go_

_Protecting me_

_You listen to me when_

_I speak out loud and you_

_You know right when my heart's been bent_

_When my life's tumbling around_

_You take me off the ground_

_You tell me everything's ok_

_Whenever, where ever baby_

_You'll protect me_

_No matter what_

_Hold me tight with all your might_

_You'll never let me go_

_You'll never let me go_

_You'll never let me go_

_You'll never let me go_

_When it's my turn (My turn)_

_To help you out (Help you out)_

_I gladly lift you up without a doubt_

_(Whenever) Whenever, where ever baby_

_You'll protect me_

_No matter what_

_Hold me tight with all your might_

_You'll never let me go (Let me go)_

_Whenever, where ever baby_

_I'll protect you_

_No matter what_

_Hold you tight, with all my might_

_And I'll never let you go (Let you go)_

_You, you're always there for me_

_When I need you most_

_Day and night you're by my side_

_Protecting me_

_Protecting me_

* * *

As usual, Conrad made it home well before Yuri even after his long conversation with Yosak and settled into a routine task to mask his earlier absence. And Yuri-completely unaware of it-opened the doors with a wide grin on his face and eagerly called, "Father, I'm home!"

"Welcome back Yuri," Conrad smiled softly, revealing himself from around the corner where he was sharpening his favorite hunting knife-the one with the ebony handle carved into the shape of a lion's maw biting into the steel of the blade.

Settling himself unto the sofa, Yuri sighed deeply and laughed, "That was a pretty big storm we had last night wasn't it? Could you feel how powerful the lightning was after each strike? It could have split the whole mountain spire in two!"

Conrad nodded and commented, "Yes, and the thunder was so loud it sounded much like a lion's roar."

"Oh and you know what's strange?" Yuri mused absentmindedly, laying out his things on the oak end table that Yosak made for Conrad and Julia's wedding day. "The other day when I was practicing my sword work when I felt this really strange rush, like something wild and powerful rippling through my body. I think it might have just been an adrenaline rush but still..."

"Speaking of blades-" Conrad interrupted casually, reaching behind Yuri and touching his shoulder with a warm smile, "-I think it's about time I gave you yours."

Yuri's eyes widened. "You mean, I finally get to have my own sword? But, I thought I had to finish the Hunt before being presented with one."

Conrad shook his head, "Oh, I don't mean _that_ kind of blade Yuri. Giving you this one isn't part of the ceremony but rather an extra percussion while you are out in the forest. You'll receive a full blade once you return. This one however..." he offered Yuri his hunting knife- "...it has been in my family for generations and has seen its fair share of danger and saved my life more than once. For even the smallest of weapons can mean the difference between life and death. Of course, I have taught you that your own body can become a weapon as well if tempered correctly, but holding a weapon between you and an enemy is a far more favorable situation to be in against an enemy or a beast. So think of it as an early present from me to ensure that you won't find yourself defenseless out there if something happens to your bow."

As Yuri nodded with a nervous smile and accepted the knife from his father, he marveled at the detailing of the short blade-which was only about four or five inches in length and slightly curved like a fang or a talon of some sort-and noticed some faded runes carved into the steel. He recognized them as runes of power from the Old World, but Yuri couldn't make out what they meant. And in the center of the blade, right between the jagged fangs of the lion's maw, there was a single rune etched in red gold that was still as clear and vivid as the day it was carved.

"Thank you, I'll take good care of it I promise," Yuri finally managed to say after tearing his eyes away from the runes.

Conrad nodded in approval and then settled down in a seat next to his son and mused thoughtfully, "There is something you would like to say me, isn't there? After all, while I am glad to see you home so early Yuri you still have at least a day left before the ceremony begins and you enter the forest. Is something on your mind?"

Glancing at his father, Yuri wondered how he should phrase what was troubling him. And as he thought about it, Yuri absentmindedly began etching Conrad's face into his memory so that whenever the hunt seemed too difficult or his courage started to wane, Yuri could remember his father. Whom he loved and respected very much...

His hair-like Yuri's-was as black as a starless night that hung loosely over his equally dark eyes that looked like onyx catching the faint glow of firelight dancing across the surface of his eyes. His clothing consisted of a long sleeved tunic made of black leather stitched together at the collar and shoulders with thick leather cords, a pair of faded gray-blue slacks, and a pair of matching steel-toed boots. A few faded scars decorated Conrad's skin, tokens of many years of service as a soldier and then as a father providing for his family by delving deep into the most dangerous depths of the forest beyond the Waypass. Of course, the most prominent one on Conrad's face was the one on his right eyebrow from his final days serving as a soldier, but Conrad never told Yuri how he got it apart from that so he was always left to wonder about that.

"Yuri, what's wrong?" Conrad asked again more firmly, raising an eyebrow when he noticed Yuri staring at him rather intently.

"Well..." Yuri began unsurely, "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a bit nervous. And it's not just because it's my first hunt alone but...you feel it too right? Something strange is happening in the forest. There's this restless energy that fills the air and now that I think about it, maybe_ that's_ what I felt before. Besides, this is the first time that only one person is coming of age and that's hasn't happened for years. I mean I'm still excited to go but at the same time, I wonder if we should ask to postpone the ceremony until we figure out what is making the forest so restless. If there is something going on, I don't want to get myself caught up in it while I'm out there hunting. Or maybe you think I'm just being a coward."

Conrad shook his head, "Of course not, we've all noticed how restless the forest is and I have expressed my concerns to the elder already. Once you have safely returned from the hunt they will be sending some of us to investigate the matter further. It shouldn't be a problem though for you to continue the hunt though so long as you remain within the boundaries separating us from the part of the forest that's overrun by the spirits. Just take care not to wander through the Waypass by accident, alright Yuri?"

Yuri sighed, but smiled nevertheless, "I knew you'd say something like that. You always know just what to say to make me feel better," he glanced outside at the clear blue sky, "Still, I wonder what's going on."

At that, Conrad turned away to glance outside too as he mused, _More then you know, Yuri. Because fate it seems is an impossible thing to escape and you can sense it even though you have no idea of your true potential yet. Like the changing of the seasons, destiny will soon call upon you in its own time because that is its nature and the divine will of the forest. I only hope that I have prepared you enough for the ordeals you will certainly face._

* * *

The remainder of that day was spent preparing everything Yuri needed beforehand so he wouldn't forget anything. After all, Yuri had the tendency to rush into things without considering the consequences. He usually came out ok but even Conrad had to wonder sometimes whether his lessons with Yuri about survival and how to get himself out of trouble were having any effect on his son and tamed any of his wildness. The wildness Conrad knew for a fact that Yuri inherited from his mother.

"Hey! Alford!" Yuri shouted as he waved when they spotted him in the village market.

Alford smiled as Yuri approached and said, "It's been awhile hasn't it? But since when do you call me _'Alford'_? Finally got tired of using that nickname you gave me when we were kids?"

Yuri grinned mischievously, "Nope, I still prefer calling you Al. I just thought it might throw you off if I used your full name instead," then, noticing his traveling cloak was still on, Yuri asked curiously, "Are you already planning on leaving again Al?"

Alford was a few years older than Yuri, at least eighteen or so, and after he came of age and passed his ordeal he decided to travel the world in search of a life of honor protecting his fellow man. His father had already passed away long before his coming of age ceremony so the village elder offered Alford a place to stay at least until he became a man and could set out on his own.

And even during all those years of growing up without a father, he had always been like an older brother to Yuri. When Conrad wasn't around, it was usually Alford who kept Yuri in check if his other friends couldn't. It was also true that Alford deeply admired Yuri's father, especially because of how highly his own had thought of him when he was still alive. So in a way, Alford felt indebted to Conrad for supporting him and his father even when he was unable to hunt due to an old wound; the same wound that sadly ended up killing him in the end...

Bringing himself back to the present, Alford sighed, "Yes, unfortunately I'm still working on a job but I came back here to at the very least personally wish you luck on the hunt. And I always try to visit this village at least once a year but with all the requests I get from the Guild it keeps me very busy."

"The Guild?" Conrad mused, crossing his arms, "So you decided to join them after all? I thought you hated working for money as if you were a common mercenary."

Glancing at Conrad thoughtfully Alford admitted, "I still do. But, with natural resources being as scarce as they are I have to find some way to make a living so I do odd jobs for them occasionally like this one. Every year it seems like more villages closer to the outskirts of the Waypass have succumbed to the Claiming and I traveled through more abandoned cities in this year alone than my father ever did. Even the city of Lellwind is gone now."

"Lellwind?" Yuri blinked, turning to Conrad and asking, "Isn't that where-"

"That's right Yuri," Conrad replied with a sad smile, "Lellwind, which was also once known as the City of the Nine Winds is actually where I met Alford's father. I was still a wandering swordsman back then and while I was there he challenged me to a duel right after I stopped a brawl at the tavern he was drinking in. He kept going on about how he wanted to prove his strength by crossing blades with me. I reluctantly accepted the duel and in the end I beat him fair and square in the duel but he was a stubborn one. Followed me around for the rest of the day trying to catch me off guard until I finally talked some sense into him and we became good friends."

"So it's really gone?" Yuri asked Alford again.

Alford nodded, "I saw it with my own eyes. The city was already in decay and not a living soul remained there. Well, except for one person, although I can't say for sure who it was since they refused to let me see them. Probably just a bandit looting the abandoned buildings. I would have stayed to investigate but it was getting dark and I knew better than to stay there in a place that had already been Claimed by the forest. It's a shame though, I might have decided to settle down there once I saved enough gold to raise a house."

"You could just move back here," Yuri offered, "It's been kinda quiet without you around."

Alford raised an eyebrow, "Oh? So some has finally tamed you?"

"Pfft, as if!" Yuri grinned, "I'm still a total rebel. But lately even I've toned it down a bit with everything going on. You know, with the strange weather and spirit sightings in the village. Usually the elder's wards keep them out but something unusual is happening in the forest and we've been told to stay as close to town as we can for the time being. Although it's different for me since I'll be heading out there anyway...alone."

"Alone?" Alford gasped, "That's reckless, even for you!" turning to face Yuri's father with wide eyes he asked, "Did you know about this?"

Conrad nodded solemnly, "Yes, I did. And we've already taken what measures we can by keeping the hunt brief and closer to the safer sections of the forest rather than the usual hunting grounds further on. Yuri even suggested that we try to postpone it but until we know for certain what's going on it won't change anything whether he goes or stays. The forest will remain the same and up until now nothing life threatening has occurred so I'm sure he'll be fine."

Alford sighed, "If you say so...I'll just have to trust you know what you're doing with this one."

Conrad smiled, "He's my son Alford. I trust him just as much with my own life as others will one day. His heart is steadfast and true and Yuri will surely become a man that my wife and I can be proud of."

_Becoming a man huh? _Yuri thought idly to himself as he looked up into the sky and heard the shrill cry of a hawk slicing through the air with the ease and skill of an accomplished hunter. _If I become a man, will I really be able to protect everyone? If I become strong...will that strength be enough to keep those I love from leaving me behind again? Mother, I couldn't save you but if I can keep them all safe then that will that be enough for me._


End file.
